Toxic LOVE: Part 1 The Beginning
by Kinoushimaru
Summary: The first of my many chapter fanfiction piece! Packed with action, romance, and shocking twists! SimonxKamina... eventually... in later chapters


**L** = Life

**O** = Of

**V **= Vulnerability and

**E** = Exile

Hey, heyz everbody ^^. Kinny-kun here with my first ever fanfiction piece! I just finished watching the ever amazing _Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann_ and immediately fell in love with Kamina. In a way, I want to be Simon in this piece! O.o ... Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I have the next two parts already written. After I'm completed revising them I'll put 'em up. The storyboard for the forth part is also complete and I'll give you a hint to what it's about: STORY ARC! And don't worry, the next parts are A LOT more juicy and scandalous! MAY YAOI LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!

**~ THE BEGINNING** ~

The desolate earth shook with debilitating quakes as the final mecha in Gurren Lagann's path fell in a smoldering heap. The final gunmen standing, Gurren Lagann, was surrounded by at least twenty other enemy mechas, all destroyed, the pilots of which could be heard shrieking for mere mercy as their flesh began to boil from the resulting destruction of the battle. The stale, hot desert air was now filled with the atrocious smell of burning human tissue. Nonetheless, it seemed as if the pilot of the champion gunmen was unaffected and unscathed by the revolting sight. With a final blow, Gurren Lagann smashed its mighty arm into the last mecha it had killed, assuring its victory and safety.

Abruptly, the cockpit of the mighty robot's face opened, revealing a young, tan, muscular man covered in dark aquamarine tattoos. As he jumped out of his almighty mecha, presenting his perfect body, he realized what a beautiful day it was, despite the harsh sun slowly melting the cadavers of his previous opponents. His blue cape began to flutter in the wind as a steady breeze swept through the barren landscape. He could only wish that he had more time to be outside, rather in that cramped dark cockpit, but seeing as he was now a wanted fugitive with a substantial bounty on his head, that was now impossible.

Kamina, this god of a man in both his fighting and physical sense, looked up at the sky and removed his sunglasses…

"Simon, get out here!", he yelled.

Incredibly, the second head of the gunmen opened and out jumped a small boy, approximately fourteen years of age, garbed in torn shorts and a blue jacket with a strange insignia on its back. Kamina, who was bearing only pants in addition to his cape, could now be seen dripping in the sweat of a long battle. As large beads of sweat rolled down Kamina's face and hit the parched ground, Simon made his way down Gurren Lagann. Kamina put his hands on his hips and smiled as he looked to the sun…

"It seems as if they've upped _our_ bounty, Simon!", shouted the glistening man in the burning day's light. "If we don't find a way to remove ourselves from the enemy's radar, then we will surely be defeated by this month's end… We are low on both supplies and morale, and we can't continue fighting in this condition."

The young boy returned meekly, "This fight was truly a horrible one… it disgusts me that the Human Eradication Army has joined forces with the human military to bring us down… This means that we'll be fighting a lot more humans now, right Kamina?"

Kamina lowered his head. "That's right, Simon…" It seemed as if the very act of killing other humans repulsed Kamina, as well as his small companion, but felt it necessary for their own safety.

"The only thing we can do now is wait… wait for more gunmen to attack and wait for our eventual deaths. There is no way we will be able to survive another year like this." Said the boy. By the looks of it, Simon was more intellectually sound than Kamina had originally thought. But Kamina knew to never doubt Simon.

"That's true, Simon… All we can do is wait, but we will be waiting with each other's company and that's all that matters.", Kamina said as he walked toward Simon. Kamina_ lovingly_ patted Simon's head and jumped into his cockpit. "Let's go, soul brother! We have to set up camp before nightfall."

Simon climbed up Gurren Lagann and entered, closing his canopy. The mammoth robot thereafter leapt past the destruction of the previous battle towards the desert mountains, where Kamina and Simon could hide in safety…


End file.
